Feelings Released
by TheZodiacDragon
Summary: After convincing herself he was never going anywhere, he's gone. Just like that. Pouring out all of her feelings and emotions, all the lights in titans tower may never come back on again. ONESHOT - originally for bbrae week, although thats kind of over, but i still wanted to make a contribution.


**A/N**

 **So I heard it was BBRAE week so I thought I might add a bbrae fic. So yeah. Its something I came up with on the spot but I hope you enjoy!**

 **(){}[](){}[](){}[]**

Beastboy knocked on her door again. "Come on Rae! You haven't been out of your room all day! It not healthy!" he said through the door. "I don't need to come out, and no I will not referee your stankball game!" raven called to him, frustrated. He was so annoying banging on her door for an hour straight, while she was trying to read a book. So annoying, and needy, and stupid and…"

" _Cute?"_ affection said in her head. _"With his little fang, and pointy ears and…"_

Raven huffed and shook her head furiously, sighing in satisfaction as she felt affection tumbling around in there. _"Ow"_ the purple emoticlone pouted. Even if she did like him, which she didn't, why would he ever like her?

"Come on raven! What will make you come out?" Beastboy shouted through the door. Ravens head caught fire and she heard affection giggling at her. Raven growled and put down the book she was reading as the alarm went off. She joined the others at the screen that surveyed the city.

The team had changed a bit. Robin was quickly outgrowing his robin costume and planning to make the change into Nightwing. Starfire had changed too, her hair and slightly curled and now fell halfway down her back. She had matured a little and was now not as naïve as she was when she was younger. Cyborg was generally the same, but his robot parts were upgraded and he has grown some stubble on his half human face.

Beastboy may have changed the most. He had his growth spurt and was now taller than raven and about the same height as star. He still wore his doom patrol spandex but the hours of training robin had him do was paying off as his muscle showed. Raven hadn't changed much. She still had her short hair, trademark cloak and her negative attitude. She stayed the same height as usual but had matured a bit, making her keep her cloak wrapped around her for most of the time.

Robin spoke up, "it's dr light, and he's robbing the main street bank."

The titans ran out the door to the scene of the crime.

 **(){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[]**

Dr light stuffed some more money in a sac then spun around as he heard robins famous, "titans go!" _ah the titans! Here to see my new weapon?_ He mused in his head. Then quickly dodged robin's staff.

Raven held up a street lamp and launched it at him but he quickly pulled out his new laser light ray and fired it at the pole, which instantly disintegrated.

Dr light heard hooves thundering over the ground and turned around to fire at the green bull advancing on him. Beastboy swiftly turned into a turtle and the ray bounced of him. Focusing on Beastboy, dr light was unprepared for Starfire's eye blasts, which threw him to the ground. Then cyborg jumped in and hit the dr with an uppercut.

Raven swooped in again and zapped him with her magic, lifting him up and throwing him into a building. Enraged, dr light fired his laser at random, shots bouncing off everything. Going on the defensive, the titans took cover from the ray blasts.

Raven put her shield up, robin deflected the rays with his staff, Starfire nimbly dodged them and cyborg's metal body didn't even dent as the blasts hit him. Unnoticed by all of the titans except raven, one of the lasers headed for Beastboy, striking him and throwing him backwards.

Ravens eyes widened but as she saw him stumbling back up she looked back to the battle. Dr light had taken advantage of all the confusion to leave with the money. Putting down their shields, they gathered together. "We need to go after dr light. Do any of you know where he went?" robin asked. "I did the seeing of him going down that ally," Starfire pointed down the street.

The titans walked cautiously through the ally. Raven walked behind the rest. Beastboy dropped back next to her. "You know, next time I almost die, be at least a little sad," he told her. "You didn't almost die, you were fine." Raven replied in her monotone.

"But you didn't know that, plus, it really hurt."

"Please, it's not like your going anywhere." Raven deadpanned, and then walked ahead, leaving a depressed green changeling in her wake. _He_ _ **isn't**_ _going anywhere._ Raven though decisively and dismissed the though from her mind.

"I have a track on dr light, he… he's trying to get into our tower!" cyborg exclaimed. Raven quickly opened a portal and the titans ran through, used to her dark magic by now.

Opening the portal in the main room of the tower, the titans found dr light stilling on the couch. He didn't seem fazed by their entrance. "Oh titans, why are you in my tower?" he asked. "Your tower! This is our tower!" Beastboy exclaimed. "No. It is mine now, and you need to leave." Dr light grinned evilly then pressed a button on his suit.

A beam of light came from the light bulb on his suit and split into 5. The five beams of light materialized into forms of pure light. The titans stood shell shocked but jumped back into action as they realized the light figures could hit hard.

Raven shot through one of the light figures with her magic and gasped as it went right through it. Dr light smirked. "Don't forget that they're light, you can't hit pure light!" he scoffed.

Robin tried hitting the figures with his staff, star shot it, cyborg blasted it and Beastboy rammed into it. Or he rammed straight through it. None of their attacks made any difference. The titans quickly went on defence as the light figures released bursts of energy towards the titans.

Raven headed for dr light. If she could destroy his suit then the light figures would disappear, having no source of power. Caught off guard by the sudden attack, dr light smashed into the window. He quickly got up. He looked angry, but that look changed into an evil grin.

Dr light pressed a button and the light forms formed a big ball of energy, which was absorbed into his suit. The light bulb on his suit quickly fizzed up with light and realizing what was about to happen, raven put up her shield just as the blast of energy was fired. Rebounding of her shield, the ultimate ray of light bounced of the TV screen, reflected off the windows and bounced just about everywhere before heading towards one final target.

Beastboy stared wide eyes as the bullet sped towards him. There was an explosion of heat and fire, and when the smoke cleared, all that was left were just scorch marks on the ground, Beastboy once stood.

Raven stood shocked, staring at the space Beastboy had been second before. _But he's not dead. He_ _ **couldn't**_ _be dead. He may have had close shaves before but he_ _ **never**_ _died. He was injured at most but nothing like… like this…_

Starfire was sobbing into robin, and robin just stood silent, face pale. Cyborg's jaw had smashed to pieces when it hit the ground. His robotic eyes dulled and the cogs in his brain were spinning into overdrive.

Dr light stared at the scorch marks, smile growing on his face. He couldn't believe it. Suddenly he burst. "I DID IT! I DESTROYED A TITAN! I AM THE MOST VILLIOUS VILLAN EVER! YESSSSSSSS! FINALLY! FEAR ME SUPERHEROS! WOOHOO!" he cried doing a little happy dance… thing.

As dr light turned to walk out the door, he ran straight into cyborgs sonic canon. Cyborgs eye glowed red and his human eye portrayed no emotion. Since Starfire's power was controlled by her emotions, her starbolts were already shooting out sparks of green energy. Her eyes showed no pupil and were a bright green. Her tears were still rolling out but now they were also glowing green. Robin had no expression on his face, and no one could tell if he had been crying because of his mask, but he looked lethal.

Dr light gulped. After a few seconds of silence, cyborg fired his canon, which slammed dr light into the ground. Before he could get up, Starfire was onto him, releasing all her energy. His suit was shrivelling up, and all he could do was lay there. Robin finally jumped in and slammed his staff onto dr lights head.

Even before the staff hit, dr light knew he should just give up. The force of which robin used to swing his staff portrayed his anger, and dr light knew it was over.

Cyborg went to call the police. Starfire looked over at raven, seeing she was now on her knees. Starfire started to walk towards her but robin put a hand on her shoulder. "She needs some alone time. That energy rebounded off her shield, that's why she must feel so upset." He reasoned to star. But Starfire shook her head. "That is not the reason."

Robin raised an eyebrow, but Starfire just smiled weakly.

Raven's mind was in a riot. Happy had disappeared, brave had fainted, anger was crying, rude was _comforting_ her, knowledge was panicking, timid was hiding inside her cloak on the ground, and affection was wailing.

Ravens cheeks were getting hot and tears ran down them and pooled around her hands. A light bulb above her head exploded. She couldn't move. She didn't know why. She could barely think over her panicking emotions and her mind was fuzzy. All she could feel was the tears forming in her eyes; all she could see were the scorch marks.

Suddenly a small green mouse skittered dizzily into the open. Raven stared at the mouse. Nothing was coming through to her, she could hardly think. Then two words resinated in her head. _Green mouse… green mouse… green…_

Quickly the mouse morphed into a green skinned boy. Pointy ears, messy hair, a cute little fang. Beastboy. He was all scratched up, bleeding in three places. He had a burn on his right arm and his left leg was scorch and limping. But he was there.

All the emotions in raven's head disappeared except for two. Happy had reappeared and affection was sighing in relief.

Raven stood up slowly, and stared at Beastboy. Beastboy's blurry vision cleared, and the spinning slowed down. His bruises were stinging. He saw raven there, standing, staring at him. Slowly she started advancing towards him. _Is she angry with me?_ Beastboy thought as she started speeding up. Then he saw the tears leaking out of her eyes, the broken light bulb, and the scorch marks he was standing on. She was worried. About him! In one way he was glad she cared this much.

And suddenly raven was running towards Beastboy. She reached him and flew straight into his arms. Releasing her tears. He was shocked. Raven never cried, and least, not this much. He hugged her as she sobbed into him.

Suddenly she pulled back, hesitated for a second then pushed her lips onto his. He was surprised, but he was happy. He though she hated him. Or at least disliked him. After terra, he though he could never love again. _But I was wrong_ he though as he kissed her back.

Cyborg had finished calling the police and came back into the room. As soon as he saw Beastboy he was so relieved, but when he saw what he was doing, he was shocked. His gears slowed down as he struggled to process what his eyes were telling him.

Robin was stock still, seeing what he just witnessed his eyebrows shot so far off, his mask fell off. He didn't even bother to pick it up.

Starfire however was jumping around excitedly, cheering. She had known for a long time now about raven and Beastboy's feelings for each other. How no one else noticed surprised her immensely.

Affection was swooning in raven's head and the other emotions were cheering. _"Finally"_ rude huffed, but smiled anyway. Eventually raven needed air so she pulled back. Seeing Beastboy's smiling face, she let her own face finally portray all the emotion she was feeling.

Before they could kiss again, they heard a thump. Turning around they saw that the over excited Starfire had flown into a wall.

 **(){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[]**

 **A/N**

 **So that's it. Not the best but it was ok. I thought this story was going to be around 700 hundred words but it turned out it was 2103 words. Anyway, this is very late for bbrae week but I felt like making a contribution anyway. Hope you enjoyed! R + R please, I like hearing feedback.**


End file.
